Two Wheeled Terror
Two Wheeled Terror is the 37th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Two Wheeled Terror It was a nice day. The three of us were in the RV just arriving in Arizona. We had just driven for six hours and we were anxious to get out of the RV. So we went over to a park to okay soccer. Meanwhile, a group of motor bikers were riding their motorcycles. They stopped at a red light. There were five of them. The light turned green and they zoomed forward, passing many cars ahead of them. They thought they were the fastest people on the road. Suddenly, a figure on a motorcycle zoomed right passed them. The motorcyclist went so fast they barely got a glimpse of him zooming right past them. Later, the motorcyclist zoomed past the park we were at with the police falling behind. “It looks like the police could use a hand.” I said then transformed into XLR8. “Or two feet.” I said then I ran off after them. I easily managed to catch up to the motorcyclist. “Whoa, what are you?” he asked. “I’m a fast alien.” I replied. “What are you?” I asked. “My name is Johnny.” he replied. “Johnny. Do you have a last name?” I asked. “Yeah but people just call me Johnny 13. I usually get bad luck.” he explained. “Johnny 13?” I repeated. “Yup. The fastest motorcyclist on the planet.” he stated. “Have you ever thought about racing.” he asked. “No. Now, I’m going to have to ask you to pull over Johnny. I think your speeding.” I said. “I‘ll show you speeding.” he said then sped up. “No problem.” I said then chased after him. I managed to catch up to him. Then he sped up again, and I caught up again. He went faster, so did I. “I can do this all day.” I said Johnny grinned deviously. Then, out of nowhere, I was tripped. With the speed I was going at I tumbled over and skipped through the street. I ended up hitting the bumper of a car. “Better luck next time kid.” he said as he rode away. “It’s not going to be that easy.” I said then got back up and continued to chase him. I was catching up to him, then suddenly the watch started ticking. “Uh oh.” I said then I quickly turned over and fell into a pool, so no one would figure out that I was an alien. The next day we were at a Vons. They had the news on a TV and I saw a report about “a speed demon zipping through the streets”. The camera zoomed in to reveal the motorcyclist. Sure enough it was Johnny 13. I needed to stop him this time. I went outside, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and transformed. I had transformed into Teleportal. I teleported myself (and a motorcycle) next to Johnny. “A yellow monkey on a motorcycle? I must be dreaming.” Johnny said when he saw me. “It’s not a dream.” I said to him. Then I crashed my motorcycle against his. “Hey! Watch it! I just got a new paint job.” he said. “Shadow attack.” he said. “Shadow? You think your shadow is going to…” I started. Suddenly a black shadow monster rose up and passed through my motorcycle, causing it to be destroyed. Quickly, I jumped off. Next the Shadow threw a punch at me and slammed me down. After that, it sliced the bottom of a streetlamp and made it fall on me. I managed to teleport out of the way before it could hit me. I tried to teleport behind the shadow, but my built in G.P.S. couldn’t track a shadow. So, I would not be able to sneak up on it. The Shadow tried to punch me again. So, I dodged and grabbed it by the tail. Next I swung it around a few times and threw him at a car. He passed through the car and destroyed it. Then the shadow flew back to Johnny, who had now gotten further away. I was about to go after him, but the watch started ticking. “Uh oh. I need to get out of here.” I said then teleported back to the RV. Later that day, I told Fer and Santi all about Johnny 13. “So his Shadow is the bad luck. Anything it passes through gets destroyed.” I said to them. “Well how do we find him again?” Santi asked. “He’s a fast motorcyclist who constantly speed.” I said to him. “It shouldn’t be too hard to find him. And I think I know how to catch him.” I said. Sure enough, that night, Johnny was on the news being chased by the police. Then we drove after him. In a few minutes we managed to arrive at his location. However, Johnny was zooming past us. Then we put my plan in action. I used Grey Matter to triple the speed of the RV to catch Johnny. The plan worked. We were rapidly speeding up and closing in on Johnny. “Shadow, you know what to do.” he said. Then his shadow came up and chased after us. Then Stinkfly broke out of the RV to fight off the Shadow. Shadow flew off in a different direction and I chased after it. Then it flew inside a truck. It removed the brakes and pushed it backwards. I couldn’t just ignore it, so I had to stop it. I went after the truck and shot my goop at the tires to try to stop it. It was slowing down but not fast enough. The truck was still rolling. I then went behind it and tried pushing it up. But, Shadow tackled me under the truck, giving me another idea. I grabbed hold of the front bumper and used my tail as an anchor to slow it down. That managed to stop the truck, but not Shadow. I continued to fly around and reek havoc. I continued to chase after it. We flew in circles, loops, all over. I tried to blast it with my goop but, it wouldn’t hold still. Then it passed through a wall. I couldn’t follow it there. However, it came right back out and punched me back. After that, it ate me! Meanwhile, Fer and Santi were catching up to Johnny’s motorcycle. “Pull over Johnny.” Fer said to him. “We can go anywhere you can go and just as fast.” “Well maybe just as fast, but not anywhere.” he said. Then he lifted up his motorcycle to do a wheelie, but instead, he rode his bike into the air! He had a flying motorcycle! “Wow, didn’t see that coming.” Santi said. Meanwhile, after the Shadow ate me, I tried to brake free using my sharp legs and tail, but it wouldn’t let go and kept sucking me in. Finally, I let it suck me inside it’s body. Next, out of my four eyes and mouth, I squirted my goop. The goop made him get fatter and fatter, until he exploded. “Ha.” I said. But it reformed itself. Now I had to come up with a new strategy. The Shadow started chasing after me and now it was mad. Then I passed under a streetlamp and the Shadow followed. Then I noticed that the Shadow got burned when it passed under it. “So, bright light weakens it. I need some bright light.” I said looking around. Then I noticed a movie theater. “That’ll work.” I said then headed over. I quickly flew in, with Shadow right behind me, and entered the nearest theater. I waited in front of the screen. Shadow was just about to grab me, then the movie started playing. The light of the movie hit the Shadow dead on. Shadow started shrieking in pain as it burned into tiny particles. Then it quickly headed back to Johnny, and so did I. Meanwhile, Johnny was riding on a telephone wire escaping Fer and Santi. Shadow came back to him and then I came around. I punched him out of the telephone line thinking he was going to fall off. But he didn’t he kept riding in mid-air. “You can fly?” I said surprised. “Yup, and that’s not all I can do.” he said then tried running his bike over me. So, I flew ahead of him. That was a bad idea, because now I had him chasing me. I flew in loops and circles trying to get away from him, but he stayed on me. Then I turned my eyes around and blasted goop into his face. Johnny couldn’t see and ended up running into a telephone pole. “Ha, that’s why you don’t…” I said then turned my eyes forward again. I looked ahead and instantly crashed into a billboard. “Where did that come from?” I said. Then I saw Johnny ride away. I was about to go after him but, my watch changed me back to normal. I got back in the RV and asked Santi to search for him. “I want to know everything there is on Johnny 13.” I said to him. “Sorry Tomas, but I can’t find anything on Johnny.” he said. “There is no pictures, no mug shots, I don’t even think this guy exists.” Santi said. “What do you mean he doesn’t exist?” I asked. “I think, what he means is, that he’s an alien.” Fer replied. “Johnny? But he looks just like a regular guy.” I said. “A ‘regular guy’ doesn’t have a super fast flying motorcycle and a shadow that can come to life.” Santi stated. “So, the question that remains is how do we stop him and that shadow.” Fer said. “I know how to stop the shadow. It can’t go in the light.” I said. “When we passed under a streetlamp, it burned. Then when we went to a movie theater it was destroyed.” I explained. “Ok, so we know how to stop the shadow. But we still need to know how beat Johnny.” Santi said. “I think I know how to do that too.” I said. That night, we went after Johnny, who was speeding on his motercycle. We made sure to stay a safe distance away from him. Fer and Santi dropped me off and they moved on to do their part of the plan. I followe Johnny for a long enough time. Next, I transformed into Jet Stream and flew past him to get his attention. "Shadow, lets go." Johnny said. His Shadow came up and they chased after me. "That's right follow me." I said to myself as I flew towards our trap. I flew over to a park. I stopped in an empty spot. Johnny and Sahdow arrived and stopped ahead of me. To Be Written... Character *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Johnny 13 *Shadow Aliens used *XLR8 *Teleportal *Stinkfly *Jet Stream Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes